In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a terminal transmits physical uplink control information (PUCCH) through frequency hopping between two slots, to obtain a frequency domain diversity gain.
As shown in FIG. 1, RBs in a PUCCH area are numbered in an order of first time domain and then frequency domain. A PUCCH resource is located at an edge of a transmit frequency band, and the PUCCH is transmitted through frequency hopping between slots in a same subframe. For example, a PUCCH corresponding to a resource block m=0 is transmitted in a first slot in a subframe by occupying a last resource block on a frequency band, and is transmitted in a second slot on a first resource block on the frequency band through frequency hopping. In this way, a frequency domain diversity gain of uplink control information can be obtained through frequency hopping. In addition, because the terminal transmits data only on one resource block in each slot, data transmission in each slot may have a low peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR).
However, with continuous upgrade of a wireless communications system, in a new-generation wireless communications system, because a format for transmitting an uplink signal by the terminal may not necessarily include two slots, a frequency domain diversity gain of uplink control information cannot be obtained through frequency hopping between two slots. If frequency-domain frequency hopping is performed in a same timeslot, to be specific, a same signal is transmitted on two inconsecutive resource blocks in one slot; or to ensure flexibility of resource allocation, a same signal needs to be transmitted on inconsecutive resource blocks, for example, a reference signal or a signal of a control channel; a low PAPR characteristic of single-carrier signal transmission is damaged, and a high peak-to-average power ratio is caused.